


前辈

by uknowmax2154



Category: or - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknowmax2154/pseuds/uknowmax2154
Summary: 文笔脏乱差
Kudos: 3





	前辈

你作为刚刚出道的男团一员，登上在东京的家族演唱会还是有点紧张，战战兢兢完成表演等候安可，就想回酒店休息了。  
安可结束后，你回后台拿东西，酒店离的不远队友就先走了，刚推开待机室的门，竟然发现允浩前辈坐在那里，那可是东方神起，而且听队友们说允浩前辈很严厉，遇到他一定要毕恭毕敬的打招呼。  
于是你三步并做两步，走到允浩前辈面前，深深的鞠了一躬，问候前辈好。  
允浩前辈并没有说什么，而是看着你笑，你发现允浩前辈还穿着红色西装打歌服，灯光给人镀上光晕，脸上亮晶晶的，一点也不像传言里的严厉，似乎还有点好欺负。  
允浩前辈拍了拍沙发，叫你坐过去，沙发太小，你们几乎是紧挨着，大腿碰到了一起。  
允浩前辈转过头笑盈盈看着你，用他的手覆盖住你原本抓着膝盖的手，说道“今晚我在台下看了你的演出，很棒。”面对前辈的夸奖，有些不好意思，你用手摸了摸头发。  
接着，允浩前辈抓起了你的手，放在了他的大腿上，用手指摩擦着你的手背，你发现前辈的手指上竟然也有痣，和脸上的一样销魂。  
你不自然的动了动，想要挣脱却不敢，允浩前辈轻笑了一声，竟然起身跨坐到你身上，把西装外套脱掉，里面只穿了低胸红色马甲，他抓住你两只手，带到他的胸部，允浩前辈皮肤很白，胸部比平常男性要大许多，手掌传来的热度不禁让你有些眩晕。  
想要吗？允浩前辈咬着你的耳垂问你  
同时用手摸着你的鸡巴  
你这里都硬了哦，让姐姐帮帮你吧。  
说着，他脱下来仅有的红色马甲，从你身上起来 ，跪在你面前，隔着布料用舌头来描绘你的生殖器。  
说实话因为刚出道原因你好久没操女人了，前辈一舔你已经开始兴奋，欲望高涨，只想操进湿润的小穴。  
他边舔边抬眼看你，用牙齿拉开你的裤链，硬过度的鸡巴一下子弹了起来，他冲你笑了笑，便低头含进去了。  
操前辈的口腔是什么感觉？  
他的脸太小，嘴也小，操起来有点费劲，捅到嗓子就会干呕，由于嗓子的收缩压倒龟头像女人的阴道一样，你不禁站起来用手抓住前辈的头发猛地操起来，前辈的黑发又细又软抓起来像是在摸兔子的毛，空间里全是由于鸡巴顶口腔而发出的干呕和水声，你动作越来越快，来不及退出就射在前辈的口腔里。  
平复喘息后，前辈跪坐在地上，刚口交过眼睛还泪汪汪的，嘴上是你的精液，前辈伸手从口腔里带出白浊，抹到胸上，剩下的在你的注视下咽进去。  
你又硬了。  
前辈盯着你的鸡巴也笑了。  
他爬到你面前，用手撸了撸你的鸡巴，问你  
要不要操我的胸？  
说着你用手把胸聚拢起来，本来前辈的胸就大不聚也有沟，现在看起来有C罩杯了。  
你没有迟疑，把鸡巴放了进去，和口腔不同，前辈的胸部没那么湿润温暖，但是皮肤细腻摩擦的感觉，看着鸡巴明晃晃的进出也给你很大的快感，还有红缨像是怀孕的妈妈一样要产奶，同时操着世界顶级爱豆也给你很大的满足感，在很多情感的支配下，你把精液射到了允浩前辈的胸前软肉上。  
允浩前辈这次没有吃掉，只是起身一件一件的穿好衣服，对着镜子整理整理就要出去，再也没看你一眼。  
你急忙抓住允浩前辈的手，说  
“我想吃奶”  
他笑了笑  
“乖宝宝。”


End file.
